T i m e l e s s
by kyouya-haruhi-forever
Summary: He came to Alice Academy with a purpose unbeknownst by others. One thing that he never planned was to fall in love in the process. Could he finish his original intention at the price of his own feelings? Is love really timeless just like himself?


_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Only the plot of this story is mine._

**

* * *

**

-- Timeless --

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

_Tokyo – Maple Hotel, almost midnight._

"So, do you understand on what to do next?" asked the man with the black attire. He was standing near the large windowsill at one end of the room, just beside the grand fireplace. One cerulean earring that was dangling on his left ear now sparkled from the light of the bright moon outside.

"Yes," the younger man replied with a cold and toneless voice.

"I do not expect any failures. You know the consequences, don't you?" hissed the previous person. His barely audible voice sent venom in every word that he whispered.

However, the younger man barely showed any kinds of emotion, let alone flinched upon hearing the threat from the person standing in front of him. He only nodded his head slightly with both eyes still fixed at the person who just spoke to him.

"You can dismiss yourself."

Without any hesitation, the younger man walked out from the room with a swift movement and barely audible footsteps. Somehow it seemed that he has been trained to do so.

* * *

The brilliant glow from the lamps of the hotel corridor showed a clearer figure of the younger man who just stepped out from the president suite. Judging from his appearance, he was only a young teenager, although his expression was somewhat very different with other boys of his age. His onyx eyes covered with ice; just like no warmth ever reached there in the first place. His perfectly handsome face was somehow empty from any sorts of emotions, as if feelings were only some foreign sensations for him.

He walked towards the black limousine that was waiting for him in the basement of the hotel. The driver opened the door shortly after he arrived and without further ado he stepped inside the vehicle. No words ever exchanged between the two of them. The young boy only stared through the black tinted window to nothing in particular outside as the driver drove the expensive car away from the hotel.

_

* * *

_

Alice Academy – Class B Middle School Branch.

"Have you heard that the new student will come in today?" asked one of the girls to her fellow classmates sitting in front of her.

"No, I haven't. Why do you care about this anyway? We always have new students coming in every now and then anyway. It's not a big deal," said her friend with a slight impatience in her voice.

"Of course it's a big deal, you silly! Don't tell me that you haven't heard about the issue before?"

"I didn't know what issue that you are talking about and to be honest I couldn't even care less about it." Now her friend is totally pissed off.

"It's better for you to stop this utter nonsense. For your information just in case if you forgot, we are now already in our final year before entering High School Branch, for goodness sake," added the girl with the same annoyed voice.

"Of course I remember that we are already in our final year. Don't treat me like I'm a moron or something. I bet you would care if you know the rumor about the alice that he…" before the girl could defend herself, the door opened in such a grand way that everyone in the class could wildly guess about the person who might responsible for such a commotion.

Narumi Sensei entered the class with his usual eccentricity, completely oblivious with the head shakings from the more serious students or the grins from the rest of the class members.

"Hey… hey… Please be quiet all of you. Kumi-Chan, please return to your seat. I believe you should do the same Sawada-Kun. Chop…chop," said Narumi sensei while clapping his hands, gesturing the students to return to their original seats.

"You can come in now," added Narumi Sensei. His eyes fixed at the entrance door on his left side.

* * *

Several girls in the front rows almost swooned upon seeing the boy who just walked leisurely in the class. He was a tall boy for his age with a dark brown hair and a pair of onyx eyes. He wore earrings on both of his ears, one was a tiny bluish lightning shape and the other was a black small triangle that brought out the color of his eyes even more.

He merely stood beside Narumi in front of the class, looked as bored as ever. Without anyone aware, he swept a quick glance towards the whole class as if looking for a specific person. Nevertheless, when Narumi Sensei spoke once again to the class, his gaze with eyes that covered with a tint of coldness has returned to nobody in particular.

"Ah, it's a perfect time to introduce yourself to your classmates, I believe," stated Narumi Sensei happily.

The new boy merely nodded slightly and said, "Hi, I'm Seiya Ozawa. I will be your classmate starting from today." He smiled to the class, yet the warmth of his smile never touched his eyes.

Nobody really took any notice on the absent of caring in his voice, the apparent coldness in his eyes or the perfect façade smiles that he gave them. To the boys in the class, he was just a mere new student; whether they will like him or not they will find out sooner or later anyway. Thus, they would not bother to take a second look at him, at least for now. To almost all the girls inside the class, he was a perfect sight; too perfect in fact, that it made them hardly notice any tiny little and almost depressing details about him. His smiles already made them gawked and what difference would it make anyway to care about the fact that he was indeed a bit cold and emotionless. Tragically as it might sound, almost all the girls in Middle School Branch like unapproachable and somehow mysterious guys rather than normal likeable guys like the rest of the boys in the school. Therefore, the fact that the new guy had all the characteristics to be a cool and unapproachable guy have made the popularity of the new boy increased by seconds, regardless he might like it or not.

One boy in the front row noticed the small emblem on his left collar and he spoke in a small volume to his friend who was sitting behind him, "Was he a Special Star student?"

Murmurs from the class could be heard once other students realized that the small emblem on his left collar confirmed what the boy just mentioned to his friend.

"You haven't mentioned what alice that you have, Ozawa-Kun," asked one of the girls in the front row boldly.

The boy shot her with judging looks as if considering whether she was worth the bother of answering. Finally, he merely smiled at her which made the girl blushed madly. It seemed that she has completely forgotten that the boy never answer her question.

Completely unaware with the atmosphere inside the class that was somewhat thickening, Narumi Sensei nodded with his usual enthusiasm and said, "Ah, yes, I couldn't agree more, Hana-Chan. That was the most important pa.."

His sentence was cut off when at that moment the door opened and a petite figure came in, slightly panting.

"I'm really sorry Narumi Sensei for being late.. ehm… once again," said the girl a bit nervous.

Narumi Sensei smiled at the girl and spoke with a genuine fondness to her, "Ah, Mikan-Chan come on in, we have a new member for our class today."

All of their attention inside the class now was focused to Mikan Sakura. Nobody was aware with the sudden interest that Seiya Ozawa gave to the girl. Judging from the look that etched on his flawless face, it seemed that he has finally found what he has been looking for.

* * *

In the midst of commotion due to Mikan's abrupt coming, Narumi Sensei has forgotten to mention again the topic on what alice that Seiya Ozawa has. However, the boy didn't trouble himself to reveal his alice to the class. To tell the truth, he looked quite pleased with the fact that nobody barely recalled or probably was too shy to ask him the question about it.

Still, he could not escape from interested eyes around him when he walked to his seat that was nearby the window. Mikan walked closely behind him towards her own seat, which was quite close with his own.

He did not have the chance to speak with her since the class soon was started after both of them occupied their seats. Although he was still eyeing the girl with curiosity, he did not seem to be very keen to start any conversation with her. Mikan seemed to notice that somebody was looking at her since she turned her head around toward his direction. When both of their eyes met, he merely changed his gaze to the scenery outside the window with an unfathomable expression engraved on his flawless face.

He continued staring outside during all the lessons that day and only returned his gaze to the class when different lecturers called him and asked him to introduce himself to them.

* * *

Once the class was having a lunch break, he stood up and walked to the door. However, his steps were ceased when he felt somebody tapping at his shoulder. It was Mikan Sakura.

She was smiling and her eyes were full of something unfamiliar for him that he could not decipher. She said, "Hi, I haven't got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you."

She reached his right hand that was resting inside his pocket without any hesitation and shook it happily. She was totally unaware that the class suddenly went very quiet because of her action.

For a second, Seiya Ozawa only stared at her blankly as if unsure how to response to her action. Finally he only stated, "I'm Seiya Ozawa, nice to meet you too."

"Do you want to join us for lunch? We could accompany you to look around the school later on as well if you like," she said still smiling genuinely while gesturing to both of her friends. She was untroubled with the silence that still lingered inside the class since all the members of the Class B Middle School Branch were now staring at them intently.

Seiya recognized both people standing beside Mikan Sakura as Yuu Tobita and Hotaru Imai, the class president and vice president. He met both of them before in the Principal Office when Narumi Sensei introduced both of them to him there.

A calculating look flickered on his handsome face for a second before he spoke at last, "I would be more than happy to accept your offer, Sakura-Chan."

* * *

Soon the four of them were leaving the classroom and walked downstairs towards the cafeteria. Mikan was talking merrily to Seiya, explaining her fondness towards the academy. Yuu also explained other small details whenever Mikan asked him or Hotaru about their opinions. Hotaru on the other hand, did not give any kinds of responses let alone opinions about any of Mikan's statements. She only walked straight and looked emotionlessly to nothing in particular.

"Hey, Ozawa-Kun, I did not know that you are a Special Star student," Mikan asked, slightly surprised after she incidentally saw his emblem on his left collar. It seemed that she was not paying any attention to the class earlier this morning to notice that all other students were also interested about the same issue.

The boy merely gave her a smile that could melt any normal girl's heart. It was the same smile that he offered the girl in the class earlier that day. However, Mikan did not drop the issue that easily and she seemed to be completely unaffected with his smile even for the slightest bit.

She spoke once again, "Wow, It's awesome. I thought nobody _else_ in Middle School Branch has a Special Star status."

Seiya frowned a little upon hearing her words. The word 'else' disturbed him a little. That was something that he did not expect before.

Mikan asked the boy once again with interest that could be seen blandly on her beautiful face; completely untroubled with the lack of response that she got from the boy, "Ah, stupid me, I have not even asked what alice do you have in the first place."

She did not wait for a response when she spoke once again and chuckled slightly, "Err, I have a nullification alice in case you're wondering."

For the first time ever, a hesitation crossed his perfect façade. He contemplated with his heart for a second whether he should answer her question or not. However, before he could provide her any answers a cold voice already greeted them.

"I see you're _still_ very proud with your alice, Polka-Dots."

Seiya almost could not conceal his surprise upon hearing the sudden voice that was coming from only slightly behind them. He never noticed the boy's presence all along. The fact that this has never happened to him before has made him felt uneasy.

The source of the voice was coming from a boy not much older than he was. He wore a ruby earring on his left ear almost the same with the one he was using now. He could only assume that it was a similar control device given by the academy to restrain his alice, just like what the school has forced him to put on this morning. And people who wore a control device could only mean one thing; they have enormous and somehow much sinister alices than other people inside the academy might have.

"Of course I am, Pervert," Mikan said while sticking out her tongue towards the boy.

Untroubled with her response, the boy merely glanced to Seiya. The corner of his eyes glinted towards Yuu Tobita's direction as if demanding for an explanation about the new boy.

Yuu Tobita looked alarmed and spoke quickly to the boy with a ruby earring, "Hi, Natsume. This is Seiya Ozawa, he's just joined our class today. We are going to the cafeteria to have lunch now before taking him to look around the school."

Then he added with a much lighter tone, "Ozawa, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is from Class A, the other class in Middle School Branch."

At that point, both boys were gazing to each other with the same intensity and coldness. They seemed to notice the oddly similar traits between both of them. Unconsciously, knowing that fact alone has made both of them dislike each other without even needed to know each other better in the first place.

Mikan, with her usual lack of sensitivity in reading the current uncomfortable situation around her merely said to Seiya, "Ah, Ozawa-Kun, this pervert is the other person who has a Special Star beside you in Middle School Branch."

"I guess you found your match now, Pervert," provoked Mikan to the other boy while smiling jokingly. She was completely oblivious with the shocked etched on Yuu Tobita's face upon hearing her insensitive statement.

She did not realize that the atmosphere was thickening swiftly when she spoke again to Natsume, "Well, see you, Pervert."

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Little Girl? I am not finished," asked Natsume.

"Well, I am now," she said while sticking out her tongue to the boy for the second time that day.

"Let's go, Ozawa-Kun, Yuu, Hotaru," she said happily towards the rest of the group.

Natsume looked very upset with her answer. In a swift movement, he tried to grab her right wrist as if stopping her from going away.

Now it was Natsume's turn to feel slightly surprised as the new boy stop his attempt to seize Mikan's wrist. His left hand now was blocking Natsume's hand that was trying to reach her only a moment ago.

* * *

It was very hard to decide who was angrier between both boys. It was even harder to understand the real reason behind that anger since it was supposed to be their first encounter ever inside the academy. However, now the atmosphere was definitely far from friendly and none of the boys wanted to break their heated eye contacts.

Soon after regaining his composure, Natsume spoke acidly, "What do you want, New Boy?"

Seiya answered with the same intonation as the boy whom just spoke harshly to him, "I believe she has already said that she has finished talking to you."

"That's none of your concern," Natsume spoke more menacingly. However, the boy who was standing in front of him did not flinch even for the slightest upon hearing the sudden threat that he just received on his first day after entering Alice Academy.

Mikan now looked slightly bewildered with the actions from the two of them. It's true that she did not know the reason behind their wrath. However, she knew Natsume long enough to know that by now he was definitely pissed off with Seiya Ozawa.

And from what she knew all along, it was always be a very unwise movement for a new student, who was most probably oblivious with what Natsume could possibly do when he was angry, to provoke him with unnecessary actions or statements.

"It's okay, Ozawa-Kun. No need to provoke him further, just let him say or do whatever he wants," Mikan said hesitantly. She glanced at the figure of the black cat whose face now veiled under his bangs.

Yuu's face now went paler as he noticed that even the leaves from the bushes around them were wrinkled and brownish by now, as if heated by some invisible flames. Hotaru on the other hand, only stood and watched all the heated arguments that were going on before her very eyes without any interests.

Nevertheless, Seiya turned his head slightly towards the girl who was standing beside him and merely spoke, "Do you still want to know my alice, Sakura-Chan?"

"Eh?" Mikan said, surprised with the abrupt change on the topic of the conversation.

Yet even before she could give him a proper answer to his question, in a blink of an eye Mikan realized the peculiarity with her surrounding.

* * *

It seemed that at that time all of a sudden the wind suddenly stopped blowing almost unexpectedly. She could see that even the branches from the sakura tree just around the corner from the cafeteria close by to where she was standing at the moment were now left immobile. However, much to her amazement those sakura petals that supposed to be lying on the ground motionlessly when there was no wind blowing were now hung in mid-air. It was as if they were restrained by something unseen that prevented them from falling to the ground.

She wanted to have some assurance from her friends that she was not hallucinating. However, for a second she almost fainted when she saw her friends. Around her, Hotaru, Yuu and even the black cat were now standing still as if they were carved from stone. Their eyes that now looked like they were made from the same materials used for dolls or stuffed animals were staring blankly at nothing in particular. It was very much looked like they were being stopped abruptly from what they were doing a moment before; just like the sakura petals that were forgotten to fall to the ground.

When she wanted to find a good reason of this craziness and considered whether it might only be one of her bizarre dreams, a voice broke into her thought. "I believe you just saw my alice, Sakura-Chan."

It was Seiya Ozawa, the new mysterious boy who just entered Alice Academy Middle School Branch earlier this morning.

Mikan could swear that although only for a moment she saw a flicker of amusement in the corner of his eyes as he finished his sentence. It was for the first time ever that emotions other than coldness and indifference touched his onyx eyes.

At that point, even Seiya himself did not notice just yet the amusement that he felt a moment before would not be the last new emotion that he ever learned. Furthermore, it has never crossed on his mind at that time that he would learn those new sensations from no other than the girl who was currently still frowning at him as if demanding for a sane explanation.

In the sudden silence of the surrounding, unbeknownst by anyone including himself, something has undeniably begun to change slowly within Seiya Ozawa. Something that he could not _stop_, not even with his own alice….

_**To be continued…….**_

****

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hiyaa I managed to write another new fanfic. This was a different kind of love story offered by my crazy brain at the moment (blushing). Almost the same with my other fanfic: 'Cursing Love', this fanfic would also introduce an OC who would play a big role in the story although as usual the other main characters (Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and of course Hotaru) would play major roles as well just like usual. Well, new characters always brought a lot of excitement I think (or I hope hahahahah).

Still, this fanfic was very different with 'Cursing Love', which I made as a serial (I just managed to write the first story, but soon after I completed the first one, I would follow with the second story and so on or at least that was my plan). 'Timeless' will only be a stand-alone series. That was the big difference between both fanfics in terms of contents and writing style.

I hope you will like this fanfic. Don't forget to give me your review about this story. I am really looking forward for it (grinning).

**P.S.** I am still writing my other fanfics as well so no need to worry (as if anyone would care with my explanations on this hahahahah) I will definitely finish them all. It always fascinates me to have some new ideas and write them into a story. I just could not bring myself to let them left idle inside my brain (lol).

See you around then…..


End file.
